Jealous
by xXRockxHeartXx
Summary: Super Junior is at Music Bank for "Mr. Simple." What happens onstage during the award acceptance? Mostly KyuMin with slight EunHae and YeWook. In honor of KyuMin Day 2012.


**A/NThis is a story that I wrote in two hours, so if there are any errors, please correct me. Not the best work to upload as a first piece, but I'll see if I could go back and edit it later. Hope you guys enjoy it, and Happy KyuMin Day ELFs!  
**

**Inspiration: Since today was my first KyuMin Day as an ELF, I thought that the first FanFic I wrote could be KyuMin related.  
**

* * *

**August 12, 2011**

I can't believe it. That happy-go-lucky man standing a fee feet away from me is totally oblivious to me standing right here.

Super Junior was on Music Bank again. We got another award for "Mr. Simple" today. Leeteuk, our "beloved" leader was talking, talking, and talking some more, which was the norm for whenever we accepted an award. Leeteuk would hog the microphone for what seems like ten minutes giving an acceptance speech while the rest of us members would stand, some would say "crowd" because of how many people we have, behind him and passively listen to the lecture, nodding and commenting only when we see fit.

Today, I was behind Leeteuk. Yesung was at his left and Siwon at his right. Next to Siwon was the most enraging sight for me to see. Right next to Siwon was Eunhyuk and Sungmin. Sungmin was holding the trophy we had just won. Not a big deal yet, huh? Just wait until I tell the good part. Sungmin was showing off the trophy to Eunhyuk so proudly. They were so happy and smiley and...BLECH!

So, you still don't understand the problem here? I'll spell it out for you: Lee Sungmin was hanging around Lee Hyuk-Jae instead of me, Cho Kyuhyun! Lee Sungmin is _mine_, and only mine! He's _always_ next to me during award acceptances and stuff like that. We're _always_ together! I didn't do anything to that pink-crazed, always-smiling bunny, so why is he avoiding me now?

As I kept staring, I remembered the camera was on me since Leeteuk was right in front of me. I focused my eyes back on the camera and slightly grinned, something that always made the fangirls go crazy. But I couldn't help it. I stole another sideways glance at Sungmin. He was totally oblivious to me. He was smiling, as usual, and waving the trophy at the audience. This is his adorable act. This is why people think he's cute. This is why _I_ though he was cute and innocent. If you ask me, right now he's not so innocent at the moment. If you asked me some other time when I wasn't so ticked off, I would have said that he's the most adorable thing to walk on this planet.

But it's not that time now, is it? Nope, not at all.

I just stared at him. If looks could kill, Sungmin and Eunhyuk would be dying right now and they wouldn't know why. I finally gave up. I nodded to myself, ticked off on the inside. _Just wait, Lee Sungmin,_ I thought. _You'll pay for this later, you'll see._

To my right, Donghae was eyeing me, puzzled by my expression. I noticed his confused look. "Look over there, next to Siwon," was all I responded, barely moving my lips.

Donghae took careful observations. After a few seconds, he huffed. "So much for promises," he mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

Leeteuk finally finished his long speech. The members were disbanding and moving towards whoever they wished to talk to. I started walking over to Sungmin, but ended up just walking towards the back. I saw Sungmin hugging Ryeowook, the other _maknae_. I've always secretly disliked him because he was the good _maknae_ and I was the evil one. He was the first one, then I came along. They all love him because he's such a good boy. I didn't hate him, I was just jealous of him for being more loved than me by the members and he was loved first, and because he can cook while I can't even remember to add cooking oil or sesame oil.

Yesung was walking towards Ryeowook. He loves Wookie, and I mean he _loves_ Wookie. He's probably just as pissed off as me and Donghae are.

The question is why is Sungmin doing this to me? I didn't do anything bad to him, nothing to hurt his feelings. He knows how possessive I am, so he probably expects something.

Backstage, Donghae and Yesung were sitting on opposite sides of me. Donghae was giving Eunhyuk a death glare and Yesung was just staring blankly in Ryeowook's direction. Both of them were oblivious to the two jealous boys sitting next to me. I was acting indifferent. I was going to ignore Sungmin right back. Sungmin gets really sensitive whenever I don't talk to him. He automatically thinks something is wrong. Even though he started it, I'm a better player at that than him. In a few days, maybe even tomorrow, he'll come crawling back and I won't be there to comfort him.

While we were walking backstage, Donghae became overridden with jealousy, so he forcefully missed Eunhyuk in the back of all of us and proclaimed, "You're mine and only mine." Then, he stormed off to our backstage room on his own. Eunhyuk hasn't looked at him since then. Yesung hasn't done anything yet, but I'd bet that he'd do something to Ryeowook later tonight and they'd be fine in the morning. I'm more difficult than that. Not only difficult, but more complicated and evil. They don't have revenge mastered yet like me.

Whatever. I'll always be the most jealous.

* * *

**So, how was it? Not the average KyuMin story that fans write, but I'm different, so you'll have to bear with me.  
**

**I have been writing a new story for the past week, so hopefully, that will get done in another day or two. It's not a yaoi (I'M SORRY! DON'T SHOOT ME!), but I had a great idea and the inspiration is kind of a good one, so look forward to that.  
**

**Leave me reviews and tell me how my first piece was. I'm open to criticisms, don't be afraid to give me your worst comments.**


End file.
